This invention pertains to devices similar to a sawhorse devised to hold a log in position for sawing it into fireplace or wood burning lengths, and more particularly to a readily portable device having mechanism for holding the log securely while it is being sawed.
The current high prices of many fuels used for heating dwellings has sparked a renewed interest in the use of wood as a fuel. Fireplaces and wood burning space heaters are now widely used as auxiliary heaters in many dwellings or, in some cases, as the principal heating unit in some dwellings.
As a result of the popularity of wood as a fuel, there is increased interest in the preparation of the fuel by the individual who will burn it. Chain saws for cutting down limbs or trees, log splitters, etc. have also become popular tools with people who are using wood as fuel.
However, there has been little improvement in the way logs are held for cutting to length. The old fashioned sawhorse, in which the log is cradled in a V-shaped notch formed by the upper legs of the device is still the usual piece of equipment used for this purpose.
By my invention, I provide a device which, by reason of having wheels, is readily portable. Further, I can clamp the log securely in place regardless of size, and at a relatively uniform height. The clamping action is accentuated by the force of the weight of the log and because of the wheels. The clamping is readily released for movement of the log after each cut is desired. Operation of the device is principally by foot so that the operator's hands are free to handle the log or the saw.